The Dangerous Secret
Characters Exiled: LilyFlower: A light brown she-cat with green eyes. Lilyflower is a gentle queen expecting kits. She is new at this and is mated to Scorchfire. But no one really knows why. She is often quiet and always listening- but for what? Scorchfire: A large black rude and mean tom. He was named after Scorchfall a legendary cat from long ago. He is now the mate of LilyFlower a gentle she cat. Amberwhisker: first daughter of Scorchfire. Scorchfire has had two mates in all, but the first on died. she is mute, but still can think of course. She is a warrior somehow. Sharpfrost: the leader of these exiled cats. She has a frozen heart crueler than Scrouge. Sister of Amberwhisker. Second kit of Scorchfire. Blurb It was always unfair. She needs this! she needs that! Go get it Amberwhisker! Ugh. Why did the mute one have to do it? if only she was never exiled. Or dead, then we would be fine.... No soft kitty pet like cat will turn my father soft.. Chapter 1: Silent Hatred "Ebonykit! Wake up!" The familiar mew ran through my ears like water through a cat's paw. "Fine Streamkit!" Ebonykit yelled to the gray kit known as my brother. Ebonykit yawned, it was cold last night. Ever since this white stuff came Streamkit has forced me up every morning to play with him in it. I stuck our in it worse them him with my brown and white speckled back. I know this because we always play hide and seek. "Let's play hide and seek Ebonykit!!" Streamkit yapped like a dog. "Ok!" Ebonykit was sure she could find a place this time. Sure as a fish can swim. "You find first!" "Ok!" Last night I found this cool place she'd never in a million moons look! I looked back to make sure he wasn't cheating. He wasn't, thank dark forest. Or starclan, or silver pelt. My paws ran halfway there. Then I tiptoed in to a bush, behind it was a warm den I had never seen before. In the back, the wall was stone and the ground was covered in soft feathered and moss rug. The sides were dirt, and herbs were dug into holes in the back. I walked over against the back wall. Making sure to hide my white belly. Scrrrrrape! Scrrrrrrape! Someone was walking in, well more like dragging their clas in but same difference. Oh no! Amberwhisker!!! She will kill me for sure. Her eyes always stared in at us in the nursery den we slept in. Her eyes weren't soft like LilyFlower's, they were mean and cold like Sharpfrost's. I don't like Sharpfrost and neither does Streamkit I think. He just likes to eAt and play hide and seek. "What are you doing in the strong cats den?" Sharpfrost smirked evilly. Ebonykit sniffed. "This is the strong cats den?" "Yeah it is! So scurry back to your weakling den with LilyFlower!" Her voice like a claw on rock, painful, full of anger and hatred. Amberwhisker smilEd like she caught an eagle that w as fully healthy. Ebonykit ran out. Chapter 2: LilyFlower "Ebonykit! Why did you run out of your hiding spot?" Streamkit asked. "Sharpfrost," Ebonykit replied her eyes starting to water. Lilyflower walked over. "are you ok, Ebonykit ?. " her voice like soft milk. "No," Ebonykit Replied tears streaming down her face. "What was it like in the clans?" Her face shiverled a little in discomfort.'' But what did she have to hide?'' "Yeah! Please tell us a story!" Streamkit ran around in a circle. "Ok," LilyFlower replied." One day, cats attacked us leaving us with long unsealing scar-" "Tell them about Murkyshadow," Scorchfire appeared his long black muscles displaying his lovely positure. "He was a flattering tom at first, always bringing prey for me." Lilyflower looked far off, "Which I always told him to give it to the elders first-" "What are elders?" Ebonykit asked. "The old cats that told delightful stories." Her voice went colder. She then continued, "The other Murkyshadow," Scorchfire seemed amused.'' There are two of them?? What does father mean?'' "fine. That mouse brain betrayed me and blamed me for something I didn't do. He showed me the truth. Cats in clans weren't trustworthy." "Yeah! They kicked you out and never gave you a fair chance!" Rallied Streamkit. ''Maybe they had a good reason. Probably not tho.'' "I think it's time these kits were taught some hunting for ScorchClan,"Scorchfire smirked fire burning in his eyes. "YEAH!" Streamkit yelled louder. "I agree," Lilyflower smiled.But something in her smile looked wrong. It looked twisted. Ebonykit shrugged it off. "Then let's start the new ceremony!" Scorchfire smiled.